Between Worlds
by Hola Friends
Summary: When a girl is pulled out of our world and plopped down in a popular video game, she has to learn to cope with love and danger.


**Alright, this is the first Kingdom Hearts story I've done, and I hope that it won't be the last! And, because this is Kingdom Hearts and they travel through worlds that are movies in our world, any movie, TV show, or anything else that is either a trilogy (LOTR) or a long running show (Dragon Ball Z) can be requested as a world that is traversed. All it has to be is, well, traversable. With that in mind, Bon Aptite!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, LOTR, or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, why the HECK would I be writting crappy fanfiction and not making a crappy movie/game/show?!**

It was a calm and quiet night. Well, just about as quiet and calm as you can get in LA. Lia was on her way home from her friend's house and she had decided to walk in the cool July night. It wasn't very often that she was able to walk through the streets without some 'adult supervision.' Lia chuckled and rolled her eyes. Yes, she couldn't get enough of her parents walking next to her, holding her elbow and telling her to always be ready for anything. _Anything, yeah right_, Lia thought as she walked down Central Avenue. Like anything would happen in a crowded street with hundreds of people walking by, not to notice a single thing. Fact was, there was almost no body on the streets this night, and Lia didn't expect there to be any at all, considering that it was the fourth of July. Lia could hear the fireworks off in the distance somewhere and really didn't care. _It's_ _not like I won't be here for the next Fourth of July_, she thought, and allowed herself a laugh. _Really, what could happen? Abducted by aliens?_

"Or worse," said a deep, rumbling voice from behind her. Lia jumped and swung about.

"Who's there?" she called out. An alley cat ducked out of a nearby alley and ran down the street. _Must have been my imagination_, thought Lia as she allowed herself a final glance down the alley and turned and continued back down Central Avenue.

"Yes but if only imaginations could hold the terrifying things of reality," the voice said again, rumbling from the alley again.

"OK, whoever you are, stop following me," Lia said, shaking with anxiety and fright. _And stop reading my thoughts_, she added silently.

"Oh, but if it were only that simple," the Voice said as a dark, man-like shadow detached itself from the alley and stepped out a long stride. "You see, I was sent here by my master to come and take the Treasures back to him, and he won't be very pleased if I let them get away so easily."

"M-master? Treasures? OK, look, buddy, but you are officially freaking me out," stammered Lia as she backed away from the man and toward the closest shop. "Now, loved talking to you, but I kinda gotta go so, bye bye," and she spun around and reached for the shop door, only to find it locked.

_It's Fourth of July, dumbass_, she thought furiously, and looked over her shoulder to look at the man, but he was gone.

Lia breathed a sigh of relief. The man was gone. Had she just imagined it? It seemed unlikely, but Lia sunk against the door to the shop and slid to the ground, trying to calm herself. She looked up into the sky, wondering if she could see any stars. All she saw were a few fireworks blasts and smog. A star shot across the sky, out of nowhere, and Lia lost sight of it behind a building. She collected herself, stood up, brushed the dirt off herself, and turned back to the direction she was heading, and froze.

In front of her stood the man.

Lia let out a yelp of surprise, and before the thought of running entered her mind, the man was behind her with a gloved hand over her mouth and the other holding her around the waist.

"Not so fast, my dear," he whispered in her ear, "you're not running away so easily. My master would not be very pleased with me."

Lia was terrified. Before she knew what she was doing, she bit his hand and elbowed the man in the gut, and he let go of her with a short gasp.

It was all the time she needed.

Lia sprinted off down the street as fast as she could go. She heard the man yell, "After her!" and started running faster. If that man had someone chasing her, Lia wanted to be as far from the man as possible.

Lia's heart was thumping and she was beginning to sweat, when suddenly, the air around her turned even colder. Lia could feel her movements becoming slower, more lethargic, and all she wanted to do was move faster and run away. The lights began to dim, streetlights becoming star-like, and fear engulfed her. Lia saw shapes moving, little shadows, and started running faster.

Lia once more started to slow. Her breath was coming in great gasps and her legs were sore. She ran around a corner and around another and another, until she was behind her quarry. She looked at the man, a block away, and saw her assailant.

The man wore a long black cloak, but the hood was thrown back and she say the man had spiky, auburn hair with a scar, most likely from a knife, over one green eye. Around the man stood five feet tall black figures with large yellow eyes and long antennas.

Before Lia, could divert her attention back to running, she found herself surrounded by the black figures and felt their cold, long fingers grab her arms and pull her down to her knees. Coldness swallowed up her knees and it seemed to slither up her body, wrapping itself around her as she fought against the black figures, still panting for breath. When Lia tilted her head up and opened her eyes (they had been squeezed shut against the cold and fear), she saw the man laughing, and saw the source of the coldness; a black puddle had formed around her knees and tendrils of black were coiling themselves about her body, and the figures holding her down morphed into the black puddle pulling her into it's darkness.

Lia screamed, the only thing she could manage to do. The man's laughing became more voluminous and a flash swept in front of Lia's face. She cringed away from the light, and she could hear the man had stopped laughing, and was yelling something. Most of the pressure on Lia came off and she saw the black figures had turned to look across the street. _Why hasn't anyone come by here?_ Lia asked herself, now able to move her arms, though the dark vines were still climbing up her body.

Lia heard shouts coming from the other side of the street, but was too much _entangled_ in her own problems. The darkness hadn't stopped tangling itself up her body, and Lia pulled it away with her hands, but this seemed to only aggravated the tendrils more, and they began binding to her hands and pulling them into the pool.

Lia, now crouched over in the pool, with only her torso and head left out of the darkness, looked across the street and saw something that stopped her dead. There were three people, about Lia's own age, fighting off the dark figures with giant _keys_. Two of the people where boys, one with brown hair, one with white, and the last person was a girl with red hair. One, the boy with the white hair, yelled out to Lia, just as the darkness swallowed her whole.

**Remember, If you have any worlds that you would like to have people go to, just review. I bring this up now so that everyone has time to think about this.**


End file.
